The Secrets
by LightningClanliveson
Summary: Sonic and the crew Chaos Control into the forest to visit their warrior friends-but at the wrong time. Under the full moon, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scourge change into something very different that the Clan leaders never knew of. What will happen next? Will the friends be separated forever? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The return of the Sonic gang

**Sonic's side**

"Ready guys?" Shadow asked.

We all nodded. We were getting ready to visit our friends-or, _new _friends to be specific. A few months ago, these cats appeared out of nowhere. Me, Tails, and Knuckles had found one of them, and when we got him to our house-and calmed him down, he told us his name was Firestar. He also told us about four other cats that were with him-Leopardstar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Whitestar. Using Chaos Control, we were going to see what their life was like. I could hardly wait to see Firestar again. He became a really good friend with me. Then, Shadow started the drill with the words.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted.

In an instant, we were out of the house. Next thing I knew, we were in the forest, surrounded with cats.

"Sonic!" I heard a cat call my name. I took my hand off of the Chaos Emerald and peered behind me to see the fire-pelted cat I was waiting to see.

"Hey, Fire! What's up?" I greeted, kneeling down.

He answered, "Nothing much. Nothing's hurt the Clan-_yet._"

_Good, good. _I thought. I really only chuckled in response.

**Tails' side**

While Sonic was chatting with Firestar, I walked over to Brambleclaw- or, Bramble, as I called him. He was at the fresh-kill pile, as Firestar calls it, with another cat named-wait, what was it? Squirrelflight! That's it. I kept walking and when I got to Bramble, I tapped his shoulder. At contact, he jumped up in fright and anger, knocking me down.

"Bramble!" I gestured. "It's only me!"

"Tails!" The brown warrior finally realized it was me who he had pounced on. "Sorry about that. I've been a bit jumpy lately." Bramble apologized, backing off.

"It's okay." I responded.

"Hey, I thought a warrior cat is _never_ jumpy and _always _on-guard!" Squirrelflight teased, pawing Bramble's shoulder.

"Hey, It was _your fault _that we found that green rock!" Brambleclaw fired back.

It wasn't angry, it was just a playful argument. For now, at least. Then I could hear Bramble's voice raising to a shout. That's when I knew I had to cut through this before I started seeing bloodshed.

"_CUT IT_ _OUT!_" I shouted above the two. "You _know_ that Clanmates don't fight each other like that!"

Sonic: That was a pretty good chapter.

Firestar: It sure was.

Me: ThunderClan belongs to Erin Hunter.

Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.


	2. Chapter 2: The shocking secret

**Shadow's side**

The others and I were following ThunderClan to the Four Trees, where a 'Gathering' as they called it, was going on. When I could see everything, there were almost _millions _of cats there! _Wow...No wonder it's called a GATHERING! _I ironically figured. I chuckled a bit at my own thoughts. Then I looked upwards again and Firestar was about to speak.

"ThunderClan has some very special guests with us tonight. If everyone looks in the very back of the clearing, you will see everyone who brought us back home a few moons ago." He mewed.

All the cats turned their heads to our direction, and started to cheer for us. Even though I liked the cheering, I was starting to feel a slight pain in my gut. I didn't show any sort of feeling, but I did feel it. I looked upwards to see the full moon was out. _Oh, no..._ I thought in sorrow. I knew my eyes had already turned yellow. I looked around to Sonic, Silver, and Scourge. Their eyes did the same thing.

**Silver's side**

I felt a sharp shock shoot through my body, falling to my hands and knees in the process. I started growling in pain, already knowing what was happening. I could feel my tail growing longer, and bushier. My hands and feet were turning into paws, my senses becoming keen, my long nose becoming shorter to actually fit my muzzle, and my teeth turning razor sharp. Finally, I lifted my head to the moon to utter a long howl, along with the other three.

By the time I looked down again, all the Clan cats had backed away from us, some shuddering in fear, most ready to attack.

**Firestar's side**

I could not believe my eyes! Four of my friends, who were hedgehogs at first, were now wolves, and I had witnessed the whole thing. I peered around to the other four leaders, and by their expressions I could tell they felt the same. I leaped off of the Great Rock, and bounded over to Sonic.

"Sonic, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked him.

He only whimpered in response, his head hung low. I almost felt bad for him, keeping a secret until it was too late. I knew he couldn't talk out loud to me, so I called Jayfeather over to the situation.

"Jayfeather, can you look in to Sonic's thoughts so I can know what he's saying?" I demanded.

Nodding in response, the gray tabby medicine cat closed his blind eyes for a while, then told me everything he heard.

"He said he wanted to tell you, but there was never a right time." He meowed, pausing a few times to remember everything correctly.

Me: Uh oh. What's gonna happen next?

Warrior cats belong to Erin Hunter.

Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend chancesthe intruders

**Shadow's side**

I kinda felt bad for Sonic as well, but it was his fault that he never told Firestar. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. My head jerked away with ears point forward. I crouched on my paws and stalked toward a thick bush, so I could see the source of the noise and keep hidden until I attacked. Peering through a hole in the bush, I saw what I hoped never to see. Hunters were creeping toward the clearing, and I listened to their words.

"I can't wait to get my hand on those kittes! Why they'll make perfect coats for us!" The oldest male ventured.

I guessed he was the alpha, because the next youngest male responded, "But, boss, what if there are wolves out there? And what will we do with the cat bodies?"

"Interesting questions! If there _are _wolves, and this is the same with the cat bodies, we'll feed 'em to the lions!" The leader cackled.

I could hardly believe my ears! They were going to kill the Clans, and the rest of the pack! Well, I wasn't going to let _that _happen. I crawled out of my hiding spot, and growled. As soon as the humans looked back, I leaped up and knocked one to the ground, still growling. This one was a girl, because when she screamed, it was really high. So high that it knocked me off, almost scarring my sharp ears.

"Papa, papa! That mean wolf attacked me!" She whimpered.

"Don't you worry! I got a surprise for him!" The leader promised.

I turned to him and froze. He had a gun in his hand, but this one didn't have bullets. No, it had something different loaded into it. I was able to sneak a look at what it was and froze again, this time so much I couldn't move. _Crap! He's got sleep darts! He's gonna try to kill me in my sleep! _I figured. A dart spit the air, and coming back to my senses, I easily dodged it. Another one flew out of the gun and almost hit my paw, but missed it by a millimeter. _That was a close one._ I thought relived. _I'd better run and tell everyone about this!_ I backed off and rushed back to the clearing.

**Jayfeather's side**

While Firestar accepted Sonic's apology, I caught a scent of wolf. But it was mixed with a certain black hedgehog's scent, so I knew who it was. Given the power from StarClan, I closed my eyes and opened them again to see Shadow burst through the trees and bound to Firestar.

"Jayfeather!" The Clan leader called me, making me lose sight again almost instantly.

After I turned to him, he demanded that I look into Shadow's thoughts to know what the black and red wolf wanted to say. I closed my eyes, and heard every word in his low voice. But this time it was frantic. I shot open my eyes, which were wide with shock.

"What did he say, Jayfeather?" Firestar demanded.

Hesitating a bit, I mewed in reply, "He said the Twolegs called hunters were coming here to kill us for our pelts, and the wolves as well. He even said they were going to feed us to lions!"

All the cats gasped at my words, concerned mewing already spreading around.

Then a LightningClan apprentice yowled, "Look out! Twolegs!"

I sniffed the air and knew what he was meowing about, because there were huge Twolegs standing right in front of us, making some scared, but most anxious to fight.

**Oh, great. What next?**

**Warriors and Sonic the hedgehog belong to SEGA and Erin Hunter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Paws and claws

**Scourge's(hedgehog) side**

I jerked my head to stare at ten gigantic humans, one drawing the most evil smile I've seen. I see one to the left side pull out a gray metal gun full of sleep darts. Before he could shoot, I leaped up with a roar and stripped him on the arm. He fell backwards, holding his now bloody right arm so tightly I thought I could see a little bone. He used his hind legs to try to push himself back, but made little progress. Every time he moved back, I followed him with my claws out and teeth bared, growling fiercely. Suddenly, I felt something sharp whack at my shoulder. With a small grunt, I turned to see the lead human with a long, brown rope whip.

"You stay away from my nephew, wolf!" He yelled before whacking me again.

That time it hurt too much, so I had no choice but to fall back. I was a little ashamed, because I have _never, _and I mean _never, __backed out _from a fight.

**Bluestar's side**

It was too painful to watch, but my eyes were stuck to the battle scene. I was watching the Gathering from StarClan with my sister, Snowfur, and then things just went out-of-place.

"What is happening?" Snowfur wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but there must be something we can do to stop it!" I responded.

After agreeing with my littermate, we jumped down from StarClan right into the ruckus. We split apart, one to help the Clans, one to help the wolves. My job was to help the wolves, so while one was sneaking up on Silver from behind, I leaped up at him with a fierce yowl, cutting him in the throat. He made a loud yowl, with every Twoleg turning to him in response.

"He's..dead. Snipe is DEAD!" A male Twoleg wailed.

A female Twoleg picked up the dead enemy, and with the other Twolegs, scurried away as if they were never to return.

**Silver's side**

The battle had been won! Everyone was cheering wildly, celebrating anyway they could. They were cheering at me and the rest of the pack, but my eyes shifted to the left to see that Bluestar, and her sister, Snowfur had helped us just before they disappeared. They were the real heroes, which I was going to thank later.

"Sonic, you and your friends have just proven yourselves trustworthy around Clan cats." Leopardstar said, walking toward us.

"And we couldn't be more grateful." Blackstar added.

"And, Sonic, I forgive you for all of this." Firestar said. "If it wasn't for that secret you kept, we wouldn't be alive right now!"

Sonic looked so happy at his friend's forgiveness. Firestar jumped on Sonic and tussled around a bit as if they were cubs.


End file.
